Happy Deathday, Hana
by Lady Shizu
Summary: It was her birthday. It was also Friday the 13th. The one thing she did not know was that something else would happen on that very special day.


**I made this birthday fic for Hana earlier this year. I changed it a bit. Did you know her birthday was on Friday the 13th back in April? I had to do it so I wrote it. Also, this will no longer be a one shot. You have no idea what I have planned for this story.  
**

**Whenever it is my birthday or any of my friends, we would always send each other the Birthday Dethday song on Facebook. I had to listen to it when I was typing this. It is best if you listen to the song before or during you read this.  
**

**I do not own Facebook or Naruto.**

* * *

Today was Inuzuka Hana's eighteenth birthday. It was also Friday the 13th. When she found out that her birthday fell on a Friday this year, Hana freaked out like crazy. The last time her birthday was on a Friday, it was bad. She remembered it to this day.

Several years ago, Hana woke up to see a spider dangling right above her face. When she went to take a shower, there was no hot water. Her brother used up all of the milk and Akamaru peed on her favorite shoes.

At school, when it came to hand in her homework, Hana left it at home. During lunchtime, she got into a fight with another student and had to stay after school. On her way home, it started to rain. By the time she arrived home, she was soaked and wet.

Hana had her birthday party at a restaurant. It was going good until the waiter brought out the cake. He tripped and the cake landed on the floor ruined. Then, the guests started to get sick. Most of the guests had to go to the hospital for food poisoning. It was the worst day of her life.

Hana decided not to go to school today. She was scared it would be a repeat performance.

Hana was on her Facebook page reading on the comments from her friends wishing her a Happy Birthday. She then left the room to and made her way towards the kitchen to have cereal. When she came back to her room, Hana sat back in front of the computer. On the bottom left hand corner of the screen, a blue box appeared.

_Inuzuka Kiba sent you a message._

Hana dragged the arrow and clicked on the box. A message appeared and Hana read it.

_"Happy Birthday, sis! Hope you like this video I have sent you!"_

How sweet of Kiba to wish his older sister a Happy Birthday. Hana checked to see what kind of video he had sent her. When Hana clicked on the play button, a man's voice that was dark and deep began to sing.

_"Many years ago today something grew inside of your mother…that thing was you!"_

Hana jawdropped and recognized the song. Whenever it was someone's birthday, her younger brother, Kiba, would send that video to any of his friends on their Facebook page. If you listened to the song, it was pretty disturbing. It was catchy, but still pretty disturbing.

_"Happy Birthday. You're Gonna Die!"_

"Kiba, I'm going to kill you!"

Hana ran out of the room and made her way to his bedroom. She pounded on the door demanding to open it. She could hear him laughing his ass off in his room.

"This isn't funny, Kiba! Open the door!"

Kiba got up from his computer table and unlocked the door to open it. He was still laughing at her reaction.

"Kiba, you little idiot! Why on earth did you send me that on my birthday?"

"If it's your birthday, I'm going to play it. It's the best birthday present on the planet."

"That song is creepy. Do you really want me to die?"

Kiba calmed down after his bouts of laughing.

"Relax, sis. It's only a song."

"Anyway, you have to get to school. You're going to be late."

"It's not fair you get to stay home, sis."

"I know. I would love to have my birthday in the summer like you. Now off you go, Kiba. I'll see you later."

"Fine. Bye, sis. Let's go, Akamaru."

Kiba went to grab his jacket and backpack and left the house. Hana was by herself. Her mother left early to open the animal shelter. Hana then decided to busy herself with some chores.

* * *

Hana spent the morning cleaning her room. After that, she relaxed by watching the television. It was raining outside which dampened her mood. At least she was not outside in the rain.

As she was watching a commercial, her cell phone rang. Hana looked to see who was calling her. Her face lit up and pressed the button to speak.

"Hello?"

_"Happy Birthday, my princess. Are you enjoying your day off from school?"_

Hana smiled on hearing his voice.

"How did you know I was not in school today, my love?"

_"If you were in school, then you would not be logged into your account during school hours. You have a lot of messages on your wall."_

"Are you online?"

_"I just logged out a few minutes ago before calling you. I am also not in school today. I had a feeling you were not going so I stayed home, too. I was correct. Anyway, back to the question. Are you enjoying your day off from school?"_

"Yes and no."

"_No? What has made my flower say 'no' on her day?"_

"It's raining on my birthday."

_"April showers bring May flowers."_

Hana gave a short laugh.

"Don't remind me. It sucks that it is also Friday the 13th. Why can't my birthday be the following day?"

_"It's because your birthday is special. Why don't you come over to my place at noon? I'll make you lunch."_

"That's okay, Itachi. I'm about to have lunch, anyway."

Itachi made a fake gasp for her to hear.

_"You don't want me to make you lunch? That hurts, Hana."_

"Itachi, I-"

_"I'm making your favorite."_

Even if they were talking on the phone, Hana felt bad. Itachi was making her lunch and she declined. She calmed down and apologized.

"I'm sorry, honey. It is both Friday the 13th and my birthday that had made me jumpy. I will be there at noon."

_"That's my girl. See you at twelve."_

Itachi hanged up the phone. Hana shut off her cell phone and laid back on her bed. She closed her eyes and thought back on how she and Itachi became a couple.

It was a week after school started. Right before her first class began, her teacher introduced a new student. When she saw him, Hana couldn't help but to think that she found him attractive. The way he wore black brought out his complexion. The new student introduced himself as Uchiha Itachi. After everything was said and done, Itachi went over to sit right next to her.

Hana learned that Itachi had the exact same classes as her so they traveled together. He even had his locker next to hers which had caused some of the female students to be mad at Hana. During lunchtime, a group of girls walked up towards the table where Hana and her friends were sitting and started to berate her on being close to Itachi. One of the girls picked up a carton of juice and proceeded to spill it on Hana, but was stopped when Itachi held onto her wrist. The girl looked at him and immediately apologized. What he did next was shocking.

Itachi lifted Hana from her chair. He then pulled her to him and gave her a kiss. Everyone that was in the cafeteria watched as they kissed. Itachi pulled away a minute later. He then left the cafeteria. Hana was in shock. Both she and Itachi did not speak about what had happened for the rest of the day. It was only at the end of last class that Itachi told Hana that he wanted her to be his girlfriend. To make her agree, he gave her another kiss. She accepted by having her arms around him and continued their make-out session.

It has been seven months since they became a couple. Itachi was popular with the students and Hana was spared from the other girls. Even the boys stayed away from her. They maintained their distance when they were together.

Hana opened her eyes to see the clock read eleven forty-five. She had little time to get ready. She quickly got up to take off her sleepwear and put on a green t-shirt, black jeans and sneakers. Hana then grabbed her keys, umbrella and jacket and ran out of the house. She unlocked the car door and went inside to start the car.

* * *

Hana arrived at his home a few minutes before twelve. So far, nothing bad happened to her once she left the house. She did not see any black cats. She did not even receive a ticket cause she was driving over the limit just to get to Itachi's place. She made it safe and sound.

Hana got out of the car and walked up the stone path that led to the front door of his parent's mansion. Itachi was rich. His father was the president of a corporation in downtown Konoha and his mother worked as a wedding planner. His parents made a lot of money. Hana was amazed when he brought her over to his home during winter break. The place was huge. It was five times the size of her house.

Hana rang the doorbell. She waited until Itachi opened the door. When he did, Hana had taken a good look at him.

He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with black slacks and black shoes. The only thing that was not black was the hair tie, which was red.

Itachi let her inside of the mansion. Once he closed the door, Itachi pulled her into a hug and leaned down to give her a kiss. As they kissed, his hands trailed down her back and groped her behind which she then squealed. Itachi pulled away to speak.

"Happy Friday the 13th Birthday, Hana."

"Seriously, Itachi?"

"At least I don't have to say it again for another several years. Smile for me, princess."

Hana lifted her head and gave him a smile. He approved by kissing her again. Itachi then took off her jacket and placed it on the coat rack.

"I have something planned for you. Let us start with lunch."

Itachi led her towards the dining room in which there were two plates covered on the table. He helped his girlfriend to her seat. Itachi removed the cover from her plate. It was pasta with meatballs stuffed with parmesan cheese covered with marinara sauce. There were a lot of meatballs on her plate. It was eighteen to be exact, one for each year of her life.

"You made this, Itachi?"

"It's your birthday, Hana. Even though it is technically a bad day does not mean your birthday has to be bad as well."

Itachi placed a kiss on her forehead before sitting across from Hana. He uncovered his plate. It was a bowl of tomato soup.

"I take it that you have picked up on your brother's eating habits?"

"You know him, Hana. I only eat this when he is not around like right now."

Hana twirled her fork around the pasta. She then brought it to her mouth. As she chewed, Hana noticed the taste of the sauce.

"Hana, what's wrong?"

"Itachi, did you change the sauce? It has a strange taste."

"I must have forgotten to put in the seasoning. I will be right back."

Itachi stood up from his seat but Hana stopped him.

"It's all right, Itachi. You did this for me. It would be only fair that I finish it without complaint."

Both of them finished their meals. Itachi then picked up the plates and headed towards the kitchen. He then returned with a box in his hand.

"Here's your birthday present, Hana."

Itachi gave her the present and watched as Hana began to unwrap the gift. When she open the box, she looked inside only to look back at Itachi.

"What the hell, Itachi?"

He stifled a laugh. Itachi then busted out laughing. The look on his girlfriend's place was priceless.

Itachi gave her a gift with nothing inside it.

"Itachi, this is not funny!"

Itachi regained his composure several seconds later. He reached forward to caress her hand.

"I was only joking, Hana. I actually have a present for you, but it is in my bedroom."

"Are you sure? This isn't some trick you just did a minute ago?"

"No. However, I do enjoy tricking you. It's only out of love. You know that, right?"

"Yes, Itachi-koi."

"Well then. Let us go into my room so I can give you your present."

Itachi and Hana got up from their seats. Hana followed him up the stairs and down the hall where his bedroom was located. It was right across from Sasuke's bedroom. Itachi opened the door and turned on the light. He stepped aside to allow her to enter his room.

Hana stepped inside his bedroom. It was dark with the windows covered with a black curtain. Everything in his room was black, including his bed. Just seeing the bed itself had Hana blushing.

"Thinking on how I am going to have my way with you, Hana?"

She turned to see him shutting the door.

"No."

"You have been staring at the bed for a while."

"I have been to your room several times, Itachi. Nothing happens."

"Yet, you were thinking about it. It's good to know that my girlfriend has a dirty mind."

Itachi walked over to the computer table. He picked up the remote and pressed the play button. A slow, melodic song began to play from the radio. He then walked up to his girlfriend.

"Are you ready for your birthday gift, Hana?"

The way he said her name made Hana go weak in the knees. It has that effect on her. Hana slowly shook her head meaning that she agreed. Itachi then closed the distance by giving her a kiss.

Itachi backed her up until the back of her knees hit his bed. They both fell on top of the bed without breaking the kiss. The couple then began to strip each other from their clothing. Itachi was wearing his boxers and Hana was wearing her bra and panties. They both smiled at each other before they kissed again.

As they resumed their make-out session, another song began to play. Hana opened her eyes and panicked. Itachi stopped kissing her.

"Turn it off, Itachi!"

Itachi raised himself looking down at his girlfriend. He tried to calm her down as he rubbed both of his thumbs on her wrists.

"What's wrong, Hana? You don't like the song? It's special to me."

Hana glanced at the stereo. She heard the _You're Gonna Die_ part. Then again. And again. In fact, it was being repeated.

_"You're Gonna Die! You're Gonna Die! You're Gonna Die! You're Gonna Die! You're Gonna Die! You're Gonna Die!"_

Hana gasped as she felt her wrists being tightened.

"It's only a song."

Hana looked up at her boyfriend. He smirked as he gripped her wrists to the point she was in pain. Hana tried to move her arms as Itachi applied more pressure onto her wrists. She cried out when it was unbearable.

"Let me go, Itachi! You're hurting me!"

"This does not compare on what I am go to do to you in a moment, but I must say this. I'm glad that you accepted my invitation by having lunch with me. If not, then I would have to wait until after the party. You don't know how much this means to me, my princess."

Hana watched as his eyes went from black to red in an instant. Her eyes widen as she saw his teeth. His canines were sharp. Fear etched onto her face.

Hana's eyes widen in realization as she began to cry. He was going to kill her.

"What are you?"

Itachi leaned down until he was half an inch away from her face.

"I'm a vampire."

A vampire? There was no such thing as a vampire. They existed in books and movies, but not in real life. There was no way it can be true.

"Fire does not hurt me. Same for the sun. You shouldn't believe them, Hana."

Itachi released his pressure on her wrists but held them in place.

"The sauce you had consumed earlier? I mixed some of my blood in it. I must also say that the soup I had consumed was also blood, Hana."

Hana went pale of him saying that she had tasted blood. His blood. She felt sick to her stomach.

"Surprised? I thought you knew with me wearing black every single day. In fact, you saw how my parents and younger brother only wore black. How about that time when that girl apologized when I stopped her, or why is it that no other boy would come near while I was around, Hana? I really do not like it when someone wants to hurt my mate."

"I don't understa-hhh!"

Itachi added more pressure to both of her wrists.

"It does not matter, Hana. Understand that you are my mate. You were mine the first day you agreed on being my girlfriend."

Itachi leaned down towards her neck and gave it a lick. He then kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear.

_"Let me show how much I love you with this."_

Hana cried out in pain when Itachi bit the side of her left neck. His sharp fangs pierced through her skin. Itachi held her arms down as he began to drink her blood. Hana screamed and begged for him to stop as she tried to fight back, but she could not due to the fact that she was pinned underneath him.

She felt her body being drained. Hana was being close to death as her body was weakening from the blood loss. Her body was shutting down on her. Her breathing became shallow and tried to keep her eyes open, but to no avail. Hana then passed out as he continued to suck her blood.

A minute after Hana passed out, Itachi withdrew from her neck and licked the wound. The puncture holes were gone. He then sat up to see Hana in a deathly state. She had seconds before her heart stopped beating. He raised his wrist to his mouth and bit into it. Blood began to seeped through the bite wound. Itachi then placed his wrist over her mouth. He watched as his blood dropped inside of his soon to be dead girlfriend's parted mouth.

Itachi raised his wrist back to his mouth and licked it to close the wound. He then leaned down onto her chest to listen to her heartbeat. The beats were faint. A smirk graced his face when he could not hear it anymore. Itachi then lifted himself. He left a kiss on her lips and got off of the bed. Grabbing the remote, he turned off the stereo. Right before he left the room, Itachi looked back over his shoulder to his dead girlfriend.

"Happy Deathday, my dear. I hope that you enjoyed my present to you."

Itachi turned off the light and closed the door. He then made his way towards the bathroom. Itachi could not wait for Hana to be awakened when night falls. There were a lot of things he would show her. He just had to wait until then.


End file.
